


After The War

by MattWritesStuff



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Curtis (Voltron) Is A Dork, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hunk (Voltron) is a Ray of Sunshine, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Japanese Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lesbian Romelle (Voltron), M/M, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Shiro (Voltron) is a Dork, So yeah this season sucked ass, Supportive Coran (Voltron), Trans Female Pidge | Katie Holt, especially Allura and Lotor, mans every character deserved better, matt holt is a dork, post-season 8, this story has a lot of tags sorry jhjh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 12:09:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattWritesStuff/pseuds/MattWritesStuff
Summary: There are few things that Lance can compare to the feeling of being hollow. He felt it when he was with Allura, when she sacrificed herself, and now. It’s a terrible feeling, and Lance is so bad at communication that he doesn’t tell anyone this. It’s almost been five years, so surely he would no longer feel this way right? ...Right?





	After The War

**Author's Note:**

> I would just like to say that VLD did every character dirty. Never did I think that all of that mess would ever actually be put into the story. It was an absolute mess, and I’m extremely disappointed with how this season turned out.
> 
> This would be my own interpretation for the ending. While not actually canon, since Adam is dead, I wanted to do this in a way that will leave me at peace. I’s much rather be at peace then have the sickening feeling in my stomach of this season actually existing. 
> 
> So, thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy.

He should be happy.

 

The war was over. He didn’t need to fight anymore. It was...great. Everyone was finally at peace, even if for a small while. Hunk was happy, Pidge was happy, Shiro was definitely happy, and Keith... he hadn’t heard from Keith in a while, now that he really thought about it. A shame, really, oddly enough he really missed Keith now that he realized how long it had been. The problem was he didn’t know when they could talk again.

 

Nevertheless, everyone was happy. The once-paladins has finally gone into their fields of interest. And he was in a peaceful area himself, farming and keeping Allura’s memory alive. Lance thought that he would be happy, too.

 

So then why does he feel so empty?

 

Odd question, he knows, but it was something he had been asking himself for a while. A constant hollow, empty feeling filled him when he woke. He realized that farming itself was becoming a bit of a hurting feeling in his chest, which really shouldn’t be the case, but still. Whenever he spoke with other people, he just felt... hollow. And something else about this feeling scared him.

 

He kind of felt the same way when he was with Allura.

Yes, he was happy, extremely happy, in fact. Allura was all he ever wanted, and she had wanted him too, which had shocked him. Lance thought that he was complete, that everything would fall into place. That Allura and he would finally be able to get to know each other and live long. He could finally feel happy.

 

But the sickening, hollow feeling would sometimes enter his chest and make it hard to breathe. Whenever he would speak of confessions, laugh, and just live in general; the hollow feeling would return in full force.

 

Then Allura had sacrificed herself for the universe and...

 

Lance shook his head, and let out a small, pitiful sigh. Opening his eyes, he scanned his surroundings. Everything was in its place, as it always was. His jackets lay on the top of a chair, his phone and alarm clock placed upon the nightstand as usual. The window placed right to him had the blinds shut, but it still looked normal.

The only thing that he decided to get rid of was the mirror that sat atop his line dresser.

 

He just... couldn’t stand the way he looked. It always reminded him of Allura.

 

Allura, with her white locks of hair, soft to anyone who was able to touch. Her crystal blue eyes that seemed to glow when he would speak softly with her. That dazzling, charming smile that grew with every stupid joke Lance would tell her. Allura in general, with her understanding nature, and gentle to him.

 

Those marks on his face were a constant reminder of her absence. A constant reminder of the fact that she died protecting them. Constantly mocking him in a way only he could understand.

 

_How could she even love a simple boy like you? She sacrificed her all for the sake of this this universe and for the good of every single living creature._

 

 _All you are is just a shadow of what was once beautiful_.

Lance had to will himself to not start crying, feeling the small prickle of tears in his eyes. Another shaky sigh left his lips, and he buried his face in his hands. God, why was it so bad today? Usually he was able to control how much this hurt, but not today. Apparently, today had other plans for him.

 

He hated this. He hated the constant empty feeling in the pit of his stomach, making every interaction he made with another human(or alien) fake and void of any real meaning. He hated that he constantly had to feel ashamed of who he was. He hated that everyone else seemed to be happy instead of him. He hated the seething hatred he felt for himself. He hated-

 

A silent ring caused him to remove his face from his hands, and focus his attention on the small beside table. His phone rang, vibrating silently on the wooden furniture. Lance hesitantly started towards his phone, and retrieved it with his left hand, his right hand currently plastered to his thigh.

 

Reading the name, he groaned slightly, and attempted to put on the lamest excuse for a happy-go-lucky tone.

 

“Hey, Hunk! Whatcha calling for?” He spoke, smile etching itself forcefully onto his features. He hadn’t expected a call so early, so he didn’t really attempt to make himself sound and look presentable.

 

“Lance? Did you just wake up?” He heard the other question, and cursed himself at the fact that he forgot Hunk was kinda observant. He had to be, since it was part of his job to make things look as perfect as possible. He hummed in response, a silent yes that didn’t need to be confirmed. They knew each other long enough. A sigh passed through his ears, and he could feel Hunk massage his temple in slight exasperation. “Buddy, it’s almost one in the afternoon. Are you alright?”

 

...wait what?

 

It was one in the afternoon? How did he not notice this? The blue-eyed boy glanced at his alarm clock, and made an audible groan that Hunk surely could hear.

 

It was actually past one, one-thirty, to be exact. Pinching himself on the thigh as punishment, he gave his best excuse as to why he slept in so late. “I worked hard last night on the farm, I guess I was pretty beat,” He tried, and it wasn’t a complete lie. True, that wasn’t the only reason he slept in so late, but it was one of them. He pushed forward, with a small amount of confidence. “Also, you didn’t answer my question, Hunky-Dory.”

 

Another exasperated sigh from the person on the other line, it got Lance to smile a real, small smile. Sure, it was small, but it was still real. “Alright, I’ll answer, but please don’t ever call me that again.” His friend replied, which sounded kind of like a whine. Lance didn’t mention this, of source, since he wasn’t a complete tool.

 

“So, everyone was planning to try and get together again,” Hunk started, and Lance nodded along, even if his bud couldn’t see the motion. So, he hummed a tiny sound of confirmation. Hunk understood, and continued. “And when I mean everyone, I mean everyone; Pidge, Coran, Shiro, Adam, Keith and myself. I know you’re probably busy, but,” Here, Hunk paused, most likely unsure of how to phrase the question. It didn’t take long, since he resumed, “if you could come, that’d be great.”

 

Lance thought for a moment, even though he knew fully well that, yes, he would be able to come. In fact, he’d be delighted to. But, there was an issue, and it had to deal with two certain blue marks present on his face. Now, the group had seen them before, he wasn’t as self conscience about them back then. But nowadays, he had his issues with people even looking at them. So he decided he would just use make up to cover up the small markings.

 

Hopefully, they would miss them.

 

“Sure, I’ll come, Hunk.” He agreed, and heard a small sound of delight. Once again, a smile found it’s way onto his lips.

 

“Oh, thank goodness! I’m really happy that you can make it, bud,” Lance let out a small chuckle, letting the other continue. “Everyone will be so happy to see you!”

 

“Sure, Hunk, everyone always misses Lancey-Lance,” He jokes, flashing his iconic smile, even knowing no one else was there to see it. He could tell Hunk knew he made it, and heard a small laugh. “But, yeah, I’m excited to see you guys again.” He said seriously, smile still present on his face.

 

This is probably the longest amount of time he’s smiled for.

 

“I miss you too, Lance,” Hunk replies, in a tone that made Lance feel slightly better about himself at the moment. “We all do.”

 

They chatted for a little while after that, passing comments to each other, asking about how their lives have been. Lance asked Hunk about his job and Shay, and Hunk asked Lance about the farm and how he himself was doing. It was nice. Better than him sulking away in his room.

 

Eventually, their conversation ended, and Lance was once again left alone in his prosaic room. He was left to listen to his own thoughts, again. It wasn’t at all Hunk’s fault, Lance just had poor communication skills. But, it didn’t stop the fact that more nasty thoughts plagued his mind.

 

He hesitated, not sure what to do to get ride of the thoughts, even for a short amount of time. First, he thought about calling another one of his friends, but cancelled the thought immediately. He really did wish to talk to them, and at this time he really needed to, but he didn’t need to cause them any trouble.

 

He then thought about going on a walk, enjoying the scenery around him, and letting himself relax. Then realized it would be a futile effort, because when he was left alone, even with the sights around him, thoughts still infected with any sort of actual relaxation.

 

He decided on working a small while on the farm, knowing that was his best option at this point.

 

He could really need a few good flowers to look at for a while, and Kaltenecker would listen to his issues.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you have any criticism! I’m always looking for feedback!


End file.
